L'odeur de la pluie
by Elliott with H
Summary: Obligé de recommencer sa dernière année au lycée de la Réserve, Paul y rencontrera une jeune fille qui saura lui rappeler l'homme derrière le loup.
1. Chapter 1

-Alors, content de retourner au lycée ?

Paul grogna et donna un coup de coude à Jared.

-Ta gueule.

Le groupe ricana et ils lirent les panneaux pour connaître leur classe. Embry passa son bras autour des épaules d'un de ses amis.

-Chuis avec Jared. Et on est avec Kimmy.

-Ta gueule.

Ils sourirent et partirent dans leur salle. Paul entra dans sa salle de mathématiques, suivi par Seth, qui courut immédiatement dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Ethan !

Ils s'embrassèrent sur la joue et Paul leva les yeux au ciel. "Comment font ils pour pas se rendre compte qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre?" Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Revenir au lycée après presque un an de répit le faisait bien chier. Mais Sam l'avait forcé à se sortir la tête de la meute pour avoir son diplôme, et on ne contredit pas l'Alpha. Donc le voilà là, assit devant ce professeur qui le détestait depuis deux ans, s'apprêtant à passer une heure à faire des maths, la pire matière qui soit selon lui. Quoique. Paul n'avait jamais trop aimé l'école, et il cumulait les notes médiocres dans la plupart des matières. Et puis son comportement violent qu'il tenait depuis la primaire ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se faire apprécier des profs, qui refusaient donc de l'aider.

Il releva la tête en sentant une odeur de noix de coco mélangée à celle du papier et de l'encre passer dans le couloir. Il voulu se lever, mais déjà le professeur ferma la porte et l'odeur s'évanouit. Il lutta contre son envie d'aller voir la personne qui sentait un parfum aussi obsédant, mais Sam ne serait pas vraiment content de savoir qu'il avait quitté son premier cours précipitamment, et il n'avait pas envie d'encore se taper la ronde de trois heures du matin avec cet idiot de Jacob. Son absence de vie sexuelle le frustrait déjà suffisamment pour pas avoir à supporter les fantasmes de l'autre décérébré qui faisait abstinence forcée. Il sortit donc docilement ses affaires de cours et fit mine d'écouter le programme de l'année.

Son esprit s'égara rapidement sur ce qu'il ferait ce soir. Il irait aider Sam à entraîner les louveteaux, sautera sans doute de quelques falaises, puis ira manger chez Emily avant d'aller faire sa ronde, puis partir dormir. C'était sa vie depuis sa transformation. Il sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement sans trop savoir pourquoi et préféra se re concentrer sur sa feuille d'exercice plutôt que de creuser. Oulaaa… Nan, en fait, on va se concentrer sur autre chose. LEs gens de sa classe semblait travailler. Quelques uns bavardaient discrètement. Utilisant son ouïe de loup, il sut que Ethan et Seth se racontaient leurs vacances. Les deux filles au fond parlait de chaussures. Les trois gars devant lui faisaient des paris sur les filles de la classe qu'ils mettraient dans leur lit. Paul se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette classe. Il se sentait… Entouré d'enfants. Il avait quand même dix neuf ans. Les élèves ici avaient entre seize et dix sept ans. Il se perdit dans ses pensées quand la cloche sonna, manquant de lui faire faire une attaque. Il suivit le troupeau jusqu'à sa salle d'anglais. L'anglais, ça allait. Sa langue maternelle quoi. Quelques problèmes de syntaxe mais c'était le moins pire.

Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Avec le temps qu'il faisait, il y avait peu d'élèves dehors, même si les enfants de la Réserve étaient habitués à la pluie et au vent. Depuis quelques années, le lycée avait commencé à accueillir des élèves venus de la ville. Paul était un peu septique sur ses parents qui envoyaient leurs enfants ici, alors que le lycée de Forks étaient bien aussi mais bon. Les rares qui venaient de la ville se faisaient repérer vite. Ils avaient tous la peau pâle, qui tranchaient avec la peau mate des Natifs de la Réserve. Il y en avait une dans sa classe. Une grande rousse aux yeux bleu avec des taches de rousseurs sur le nez.

Il regarda de nouveau dehors. La salle donnait sur le parking, où quelques voitures étaient garées, et où quelques élèves discutaient en fumant une cigarette. Il essaya de capter la discussion d'un des groupes.

-JE te jure. Il y a une nouvelle. Elle vient de la ville. Elle prend le bus. D'après Taylor, elle est un peu bizarre. Elle parle toute seule et tout.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

-Y a Paul Lahote qui revenu aussi.

Tiens. Il ne savait pas qu'il marquait tant les esprits.

-Il s'est battu avec mon frère l'année dernière.

Ah. Tout s'explique.

\- Ma mère était pas contente quand elle a vue Camden revenir avec une dent en moins et l'arcade en sang. Elle allait se plaindre, mais il a disparu deux jours après.

-Si vous voulez un conseil, vous approchez pas de lui. Il fait partit de cette espèce de secte avec Sam Uley. Toujours collé ensemble. Il parait qu'ils rôdent dans les bois et qu'ils tuent de randonneurs pour les manger.

-Mais t'es con toi. Ils sont pas cannibales. C'est juste des potes très exclusifs.

-Et leur tatouage identique ? Ils rentrent dans le groupe de ce Uley, ils se coupent les cheveux, ils se tatouent et ils se lâchent plus d'une semelle ? C'est louche.

Deux garçons frissonnèrent.

-Vous croyez…

-Mais non il vous fait marcher !

Le petit frère du certain "Camden" sourit d'un air arrogant.

-On verra ça.

Il fit demi tour et s'éloigna dans le lycée. Ses trois amis se regardèrent, dubitatifs, avant de le suivre après avoir jeté leur cigarette. Paul secoua la tête. Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Il prit quelques notes sur le tableau, avant de fixer la cloche de fin de cours. Elle avait à peine esquissée un mouvement que Paul était déjà dehors. Il traversa les couloirs pour atteindre son casier. Il déposa rapidement ses affaires avant de rejoindre son groupe d'amis.

-Alors, chouette les cours ?

Paul fusilla Embry du regard, qui se contenta de sourire simplement. Ils discutèrent des gens que leur classe. Paul s'en désinteressa rapidement, il y avait Seth pour y répondre. Il fit le tour de la cours des yeux. LA plupart des élèves y étaient. Il inspira grandement pour essayer de retrouver l'odeur de toute à l'heure, mais rien du tout. Seth se tourna vers lui.

-Tu avais quoi tout à l'heure ?

-J'ai fais quoi ?

-Quand le prof de maths allait fermé la porte, tu t'es levé comme en transe, puis tu t'es rassis.

Les trois autres semblèrent immédiatement intéressé.

-Euh rien. J'ai juste sentis un truc bizarre.

-Bizarre…?

-Bizarre comme un vampire ?

-Ou comme une odeur qui t'obsède.

-Dont tu dois absolument connaître la provenance.

Paul regarda ses trois meilleurs amis d'un air septique.

-Du calme les jumeaux Weasley. C'était une odeur de vampire.

Jared croisa les bras.

-On te croit pas.

-Tu mens tellement mal.

-Et puis les jumeaux ne sont que deux alors que nous on est trois.

Seth sourit.

-Pas si on ajoute leur ami Lee Jordan. Ceci dit Paul, je suis d'accord avec eux. J'ai pas sentis d'odeur de vampire moi.

Le loup colérique regarda Seth avec un air à glacer le sang qui fit frissonner le garçon.

-J'ai rien dis…

Embry et Quil sourirent lentement pendant que JAred sautillait comme une gamine.

-Paul a son âme soeur dans le lycée ! Paul a son âme soeur dans le lycée !

-Tais toi crétin !

Le brun continua sous l'oeil exaspéré de Paul.

-On en sait rien !

-Ça sentait quoi ?!

Paul rougit légèrement tandis que les autres le regardait l'air de vraiment se moquer.

-La noix de coco.

-Oooh. Bon les gars, faites une liste des filles qui sentent la noix de coco et…

-Non !

Paul grogna.

-Laissez moi.

-On veut t'aider.

-Laissez les choses se faire à leur vitesse ok ?! Vous risquez juste de faire n'importe quoi.

Jared bouda.

-C'est pas gentil ça. On est des supers agents matrimoniaux.

-Comment ça se passe avec Kim ?

-J'ai rien dis.

Il lui fit un sourire innocent alors que Paul levait les yeux au ciel. La cloche sonna de nouveau et Paul soupira.

-On a quoi Seth ?

-Rien. On a une heure de libre avant d'aller en français.

-J'ai français moi ?

-Comme tout le monde oui.

Les garçons rejoignirent leur classe pendant que Seth partait vers son meilleur ami. Paul, seul, décida de se balader dans le lycée. Il se balada dans les couloirs, essayant de repérer l'odeur de sa potentielle âme soeur. Il espérait que c'était pas un mec. Il se sentait 100% hétéro, mais visiblement Seth aussi et pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il était gay. Il passa devant toute les salles de classe, et devant tous les casiers, sentant de temps en temps de vagues effluves, mais rien d'étrange dans un lycée. Elle avait dû se déplacer.

Il soupira et partit dans la cour. Quelques élèves étaient assis sur les bancs, peu adeptes de l'herbe mouillés sur leur pantalon sans doute. Un gros coup de vent fit s'envoler des feuilles sous les plaintes des adolescents à l'extérieur, mais ce n'est pas ce qui dérangea le plus Paul. Il l'avait sentit de nouveau. L'odeur lui brûlait le nez, et il regarda de tous les côtés dans l'espoir de la reconnaître. Il se figea en repérant enfin la provenance. Une jeune fille avec les cheveux rose pâle était assise sous un arbre, sur l'herbe trempée. Elle portait ses écouteurs et fredonnait les paroles d'une chanson que Paul ne reconnut pas. Il n'écoutait pas tellement la radio.

Sans qu'il ne le contrôle, il s'approcha de la fille. Il n'avait aucune idée de COMMENT il pouvait être aussi sûr que c'était elle, mais il le savait. Il était… Attiré par elle. Plus il s'approchait, plus son parfum devenait entêtant. Il reconnut toute les effluves et en sentit d'autre. Noix de coco, papier du livre qu'elle tenait, encre du crayon qui retenait ses cheveux, évidemment. Mais aussi la pomme qu'elle était en train de manger, et l'herbe mouillée sous leurs pieds. Il hésita un peu, puis s'assit à ses côtés.


	2. Chapter 2

Il allait ruiner son jeans. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur son livre. Il était écrit en français. LA jeune fille sembla le remarquer, puisqu'elle coupa sa musique, retira ses écouteurs et lui sourit. Paul regarda ailleurs pour ne pas croiser ses yeux. Il savait qu'elle était son âme soeur, mais s'imprégner d'une totale étrangère, il préférait éviter. Si il pouvait la connaître au moins un peu avant…

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Son loup fit des petits bonds quand la jeune fille s'adressa à lui. Paul regarda son nez, il parait que les gens ne faisait pas la différence entre regarder là ou dans les yeux.

-Euh… Pas vraiment… Je…

La fille sourit simplement et se mit en tailleur.

-Pas grave. Tu peux rester.

-Merci… Je m'appelle Paul.

Elle lui tendit sa main, que Paul serra, septique.

-Aiden. Pourquoi tu regardes mon nez ?

Le brun baissa le regard, gêné.

-Euh… J'aime pas… Regarder les gens dans les yeux.

Elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Ok. Tu veux un de mes écouteurs ?

Paul resta complètement surpris. Elle était tellement… Il savait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Elle avait pas un comportement très courant. Sous le mutisme du garçon, Aiden lui mit un de ses écouteurs dans la main avant de rallumer la musique et reprendre son livre. Le loup mit le petit appareil dans son oreille.

-C'est qui ?

-De ?

-Celui qui chante.

Aiden sourit.

-Queen. Tu connais ?

Paul secoua la tête en restant concentré sur le livre.

-Pas du tout… Il est connu ?

-C'est un groupe. Et oui, ils étaient très connu. Ils jouent depuis les années 70.

-C'était y a vraiment très longtemps.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ça veut pas dire qu'on doit les oublier.

Ils se re concentrèrent sur le livre.

-Pourquoi tu lis ce livre… ?

Aiden sourit.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il ne répondit rien.

-Parce que j'aime beaucoup l'auteur. C'est mon livre préféré par lui.

-C'est qui ?

-Romain Gary.

-Connais pas…

Paul se gifla intérieurement sous son manque flagrant de culture.

-Il est français.

-Et… De quoi ça parle ?

-De sa vie. De sa relation avec sa mère.

-Sa vie est si intéressante que ça ?

-Oui, elle l'est.

Aiden referma son livre avec son marque page.

-Je te le prête si tu veux.

-Je sais pas vraiment… Lire le français.

-Oh…

Elle semblait déçu pour lui. Son loup aurait pu le mordre d'avoir rendu son âme soeur triste alors Paul se rattrapa et prit le livre.

-Mais c'est un bon moyen de progresser. Non?

Elle hocha la tête en retrouvant son sourire.

-S'en est un.

LA cloche sonna et Paul se leva.

-Faut que j'aille en cours.

Aiden resta assise dans l'herbe.

-Amuse toi bien.

Le brun faillit lui demander qui s'amusait vraiment en cours mais il fit simplement demi tour en rangeant le livre dans son sac. Seth le rejoignit. Se rappelant que le garçon aimait beaucoup le français, bien sûr aucun rapport avec le fait qu'Ethan soit originaire de France, il s'assit à ses côtés en cours.

-Hem… Seth ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu t'y connais en auteur français ?

-De loin. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça…

Le plus jeune le regarda suspicieusement. Paul rougit en regardant droit devant lui.

-Tu rougis.

-Et alors petit tête ? Un problème avec ça ?

Seth ne sembla absolument pas déphasé par son air menaçant.

-Tu sais que tu me fais plus peur au moins ?

Paul soupira.

-Tu me dis ce que tu veux savoir ou tu préfère rester dans l'ignorance ?

Le plus grand leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer son cahier d'un air gêné.

-Tu connais hem… Romain Gary ?

-Ouais vaguement. Pourquoi ? Un rapport avec ton imprégnée ?

-Nan nan. Curiosité.

Seth laissa tomber et suivit le cours. Paul essaya de se concentrer, mais il lui manquait trop de base pour comprendre plus de deux phrases. Il poussa un soupir de fin du monde et se prit la tête dans les mains en grognant.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Je m'en fiche de ce cours.

-Je m'en doute bien.

Il soupira de nouveau.

-Tu m'aiderais ?

-Evidemment. Si tu demandes gentiment.

-Meurs.

-Ok.  
Le louveteau sourit et retourna à ses exercices.

-Est ce que tu pourrais… M'aider en français s'il te plait… ?

-Ok.

-C'est tout ? Juste ok ?

-Tu veux que je te pose des questions ?

Il sourit.

-Non !

-Alors juste ok. Je le dirais pas à la meute au cas ou tu te demandes.

-T'as intérêt Louveteau.

-Promis.

La cloche sonna et ils rangèrent leurs affaires.

-Pourquoi tu veux apprendre le français ?

-T'as dis pas de question.

-J'ai pas dis ça. Nan mais on va pas réviser les mêmes choses si tu veux tenir une discussion ou si tu veux juste lire un livre.

Paul soupira et sortit de la classe.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Seth le suivit en souriant.

-En partie oui. Alors ?

-Lire un livre…

-Ok. On a une heure de perm après, tu voudras qu'on essaye de voir ?

-Déjà ?

Seth éclata de rire et lui laissa passer dans la cafétéria.

-De ce que j'ai vu, il va nous falloir plus d'une heure pour te faire lire un livre en entier.

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir entre Quil et Jared.

-Ok…

-Ok quoi ?

Paul grogna.

-Rien.

Les trois garçons essayèrent de cuisiner Seth, qui surprit Paul en restant totalement silencieux. Les cours reprirent et Embry, Quil et Jared partirent sans rien avoir apprit. Les deux restant partirent à la bibliothèque.

-On est VRAIMENT obligé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour ça ?

-Tu vas être déconcentré sinon.

Il soupira et s'assirent à une table dans un coin. Paul sortit le livre et repéra l'odeur d'Aiden. Elle était à deux tables de lui et gribouillait sur une feuille, des formes que Paul était trop loin pour voir. Seth se tourna vers la direction que regardait son acolyte.

-Aiden ?

Paul donna un énorme coup de pied à Seth, qui gémit de douleur.

-Héé !

-Plus fort, elle t'a pas entendue Nabot !

Le plus petit frotta sa jambe.

-C'est elle ton imprégnée ?

-Répète ça à qui que ce soit et…

Seth soupira.

-Je ne vais le dire à personne Paul, du calme. Alors Aiden ?

-Apparemment.

-T'es vraiment obligé de lire ce livre ? Je veux dire, une fois imprégné, elle va directement être attirée par toi. Et puis connaissant Aid', ça va pas tellement la gêner de te le dire.

-On s'est pas imprégné.

Le plus vieux continua de fixer la jeune fille mais devina l'air choqué de Seth.

-Quoi ? Vous avez parlez… Sans vous regarder ?

-Pas dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas m'imprégner maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça te regarde pas.

-MAis…

Paul le regarda de nouveau.

-Tu sais quoi sur elle ?

Le jeune Clearwater croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas t'imprégner maintenant ?

-Je veux juste la connaitre au moins un peu avant…

Seth sourit.

-Grand romantique.

Il évita le coup de pied et sourit.

-Tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Tout ce que tu sais.

-Eh bah… Sa mère est peintre. Son père est banquier. Elle écrit des paroles et des partitions pendant ses temps libres. Elle est passionnée de musique et de littérature de ce que j'ai compris. Elle parle plusieurs langues. Elle est Australienne.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est déjà pas mal. Je lui ai parlée à peine une fois.

-Mouais. Elle est dans un de tes cours ?

-Littérature française. C'est une option.

-Et… Il reste de la place dans votre cours… ?

Seth éclata de rire avant de se reprendre en voyant le visage tout à fait sérieux de Paul.

-Tu sais même pas dire deux mots.

Paul grogna.

-Il reste de la place oui ou merde ?

-Ouais… Tu vas t'inscrire…?

-Je pense.

-Et pour tes… Lacunes ?

-Tu vas m'aider. Et puis je pourrais demander à Aiden.

Seth sourit.

-Ouais. D'ailleurs, ce soir, on a une heure de libre. A la place de partir, tu pourrais lui demander.

-Rester plus longtemps… ?

-Tu veux progresser ?

-Nan je m'en branle de ça.

-Ok, tu veux passer du temps avec elle et le lire ce foutu bouquin ?

-Ouais…

-Alors cette aprem', j'ai cours de litt française, tu viens avec moi et tu reste ce soir.

-Pffff.

-Et te plains pas.

Paul se retint et laissa Seth lui enseigner les bases du français avec le début du roman. Le plus jeune soupira quand la cloche sonna, dépité.

-On est pas rendu à la fin. Bon, viens. On a cours du coup.

Paul récupéra son sac et suivit son ami, qui fut vite rejoint par Aiden.

-Coucou Aid'.

-Coucou Seth.

Elle secoua sa main en souriant.

-Tu ramènes un autre élève ?

-Ouais. Paul. Tu le connais ?

-Un peu, on a parlée toute à l'heure.

Elle fit coucou au garçon derrière aussi et Paul sentit son Loup s'emballer. Putain, qu'est ce que sera quand elle le touchera.

-Je savais pas que la littérature française t'intéressait ?

-C'est… Hem… Très récent.

Le brun fixa ses pieds en entrant dans la salle de classe. Seth le traîna par le bras pour l'amener au professeur, qui accepta qu'il participe au cours. Paul s'assit derrière le jeune loup, lui même assis à côté d'Aiden. Les deux discutait pendant que le jeune Lahote étudiait le profil de son imprégnée. Elle avait les yeux bleu, enfin, il en voyait qu'un mais il déduisait. Un nez plutôt fin. Un joli sourire. Un peu petite, un peu mince. Des cheveux ondulés jusqu'au haut de ses fesses. Elle portait une jupe écossaise verte sapin avec un t shirt au motif d'un groupe rentré dedans. Un collant fin un peu déchiré sur ses cuisses, des chaussettes jusqu'aux genoux noirs. Des Converses noirs aussi gribouillées sur la semelle. Elle tranchait vraiment avec le style jeans-basket-pull des autres élèves, mais à vrai dire, Paul trouvait que ça lui allait plus que bien. Seth se tourna vers lui.

-Fais gaffe y a un peu de bave qui coule juste là.

Il montra le coin de sa lèvre en souriant. Le Bêta lui donna un coup de pied et regarda sa feuille en grognant. Aiden le regarda.

-Tu trouve Jolie ?

… ?

La prof s'appelle quand même pas comme ça pour de vrai ?

-C'est le surnom qu'Aid' lui a donnée. Elle a un vague air de théière.

Paul regarda et sourit.

-C'est vrai en plus…

Les trois rigolèrent avant que Seth ne se tourne vers Aiden.

-Dis, tu pourrais donner un cours de rattrapage à Paul ? C'est vraiment un manche et je vais pas supporter de rester une heure de plus. Vu que tu prend le bus…

-Pas de problème.

Elle sourit.

-Ça me gêne pas.

Seth embrassa sa joue.

-Merci ! Je te revaudrais ça Aiden !

Paul sentit son loup mourir de jalousie sous le contact entre les deux, mais il ne dit rien et attendit la fin du cours.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul suivit Aiden dans des escaliers assez étroits qui semblait monter jusqu'au toit. Il essaya de concentrer son attention ailleurs que sur la paire de jambes juste sous ses yeux, et soupira de soulagement quand enfin qui atteignirent le haut des marches. Effectivement, ils étaient sur le toit. Paul s'approcha proche du bord et regarda la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, tellement grande que même de sa hauteur il ne voyait pas le bout avant d'être caché par le brouillard. Deux petites mains froides se posèrent sur ses yeux.  
-Qu'est ce que…

-Assit toi.

Le garçon hésita, mais s'assit sur le sol en béton. Aiden attacha un foulard autour de ses yeux.

-Tu as dis que tu voulais pas regarder les gens dans les yeux alors. Et puis ce sera plus simple.

Il sentit qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Allonge toi.

Il le fit, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. La jeune fille s'allongea à côté de lui, son épaule contre la sienne. Son loup, malgré leur contact, resta étrangement calme, et ne sembla pas vouloir l'embrasser à tout prix comme tout à l'heure. Aiden sourit et ferma les yeux.

-Tu entend les bruits ?

Paul se concentra un petit peu.

-Tous les élèves discutent sur le parking.

Elle rit légèrement.

-Concentre toi plus. Sur le bruit de la forêt.

Le loup remua légèrement.

-Je suis pas quelqu'un de très posé et…

-Concentre toi.

Elle prit sa main et Paul fit un effort.

-Détend toi. Ecoute le bruit du vent.

Il soupira légèrement et écouta en essayant d'occulter le son des adolescents en bas. Son ouïe de loup garou capta le bruit d'un lapin qui sortait de son terrier. Un animal rongeait une pomme de pin. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant à peine quelques minutes, mais pour Paul le loup intenable, cela dura des heures. Ne sachant pas sur quoi se concentrer, il sentit ses sens être plus attentif. Privé de la vue, il ressenti plus durement le béton dans son dos. La chaleur qui se dégageait du corps à ses côtés. Les petits doigts étroitement serrés dans sa grande paume brûlante, qui tranchait avec le froid des bagues qu'elle portait. Il sentit La petite coupure sur le côté de son index, et la petit bosse sur son majeur, preuve de son amour de l'écriture. Ses cheveux qui frottait contre sa joue à cause du vent. Il entendit le rythme calme de son coeur et la respiration qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentit l'odeur du livre qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, lâchant sa main. En tailleur, sa jambe appuyée sur l'une de celle de Paul, elle ouvrit son livre à la première page.

-Je te le lis et tu me coupe dès qu'il y a un mot que tu ne connais pas.

-Je vais te couper tout le temps.

-C'est pas grave.

Paul posa sa main sur son genou et hocha doucement la tête.

-"_C'est fini. La plage de Big Sur est vide, et je demeure couché sur le sable, à l'endroit même où je suis tombé."_

-Je comprend rien…

Elle lui répéta en anglais et ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à entendre la cloche sonner. Même si Aiden ne lisait plus, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Elle rangea le livre dans le sac de Paul et la pluie commença à tomber. Le garçon s'assit sur le sol, et Aiden lui retira doucement le foulard. Il papillonna un instant des yeux pour se réhabituer à la grisaille et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se relevait. Paul attrapa son sac et courut rapidement à couvert dans les escaliers avant de se tourner vers le toit. Aiden n'avait pas bougée. Debout au milieu du toit, la tête renversée vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, elle laissait la pluie couler sur son visage avec un petit sourire. Le loup courut à elle avec sa veste au dessus de sa tête et la protégea. Elle se redressa et le regarda.

-J'aime bien la pluie.

-Tu vas être malade.

Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit. Ils descendirent le long escalier et marchèrent dans les couloirs vides.

-Tu sens l'odeur de la pluie.

Aiden sourit.

-Merci.

Le jeune homme ne fut même pas étonné. Il commençait à s'habituer à cette sorte de candeur excessive. Elle semblait innocente des malheures de la vie, de la guerre, naïve. Paul sentit son coeur se gonfler en l'imaginant tomber sur les mauvaise personnes. Il ne devait pas la laisser quitter le lycée sans lui. Il devait la protéger. Aiden embrassa sa joue et descendit les marches.

-A demain.

Le brun la regarda partir vers son arrêt de bus sans courir, quand bien même c'était une véritable averse dehors. Il sourit légèrement et se tourna vers la forêt. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant JAred, Quil, et Embry, qui tenait Seth en le bâillonnant. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et les rejoignit.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

Seth se dégagea.

-Ils ont compris en ne nous voyant pas revenir ensemble. J'ai couru pour te prévenir mais ils m'ont rattrapés… Désolé.

-Pas grave.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois, suivi par les quatre autres.

-Alors c'est elle ton imprégnée ?

-Enfin pas ton imprégnée vu comment elle agit.

-Après elle est bizarre mais quand même.

Paul grogna.

-Elle est pas bizarre. Elle est… Différente.

-Ouais c'est pareil. Comment tu as fais pour ne pas t'imprégner alors que vous avez passez une heure ensemble ?

-JE l'ai pas regardée dans les yeux.

-Et ça la dérange pas ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi tu veux pas t'imprégner ?

-Ça me regarde.

Ils arrivèrent près de la maison de Sam et Paul balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Emily sourit à la meute qui s'installait et mit un plat de muffin sur la table.

-Et voilà.

Sam embrassa sa compagne et se tourna vers les loups.

-Alors cette journée ?

-Ça a été. Je suis dans la classe de JAred et Kim, et Seth et Paul sont dans la même. Leah et Quil sont ensemble aussi.

-Mais c'est pas pour nous que ça a été le plus intéressant.

Ils sourirent en regardant Paul tandis que Sam haussait un sourcil curieux.

-Tu t'es pas imprégné, ton odeur n'a pas changée. Alors y a quoi ?

-En fait il a rencontré son âme soeur.

-Il refuse juste de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Justement pour ne pas s'imprégner.

-Nous non plus on comprend pas.

Sam regarda Paul comme si il voulait lire dans son âme et lui fit signe de le suivre dehors. Le garçon soupira et le suivit. Ils se transformèrent en loup et partirent se balader.

"Alors ?"

"Ça me regarde."

"Paul."

LE ton de sa voix ne laissait aucun place à la contestation.

"Je veux juste la connaitre un peu avant. Je veux pas m'imprégner d'une totale étrangère. Juste quelques jours. Voir si j'aurais pu tomber amoureux d'elle si je n'avais pas été un loup."

"C'est très noble de ta part, mais c'est déjà trop tard. Vous êtes déjà attiré l'un vers l'autre."

"Je sais. Mais je veux essayer quand même. Je ne te demande pas ton avis de toute manière Sam."

L'Alpha grogna et claqua ses dents à deux centimètres de son oreille.

"Tu feras ce que je te dis. Si je vois que tu en souffre trop, je n'hésiterais pas."

"Je veux faire ça à mon rythme."

"Tu aurais déjà dû t'imprégner. Soit satisfait du délai que je te laisse."

"Tu gère peut être la meute, mais tu ne gère pas nos vie personnelle."

"Je gère ce qui a un rapport avec ton loup. Et en l'occurence, là c'est le cas. Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres."

Paul grogna férocement et fit demi tour avant de courir jusqu'à la ville. Il se coucha à couvert des arbres en observant les gens passer.

Ses oreilles se redressèrent en voyant Aiden qui discutait avec une femme d'une trentaine d'années, blonde vénitienne aux yeux bleus. Elles tenaient des toiles de peinture vierge dans leurs bras en discutant. Derrière elle, un homme en costume lui suivait, surveillant sa montre, et tenant un sac marqué du magasin de peinture de Forks. Paul détailla les deux adultes. Ils semblaient tellement différent. Comment ils pouvaient être amoureux ? La mère, visiblement aussi décalée que sa fille, avait un pinceau qui retenait ses cheveux. Elle portait visiblement des habits bio, dans les teintes vertes/jaune. Selon l'analyse de Paul, elle devait sentir le patchouli. Une hippie sans aucun doute. Il n'avait pas de problème avec ça. Elle avait l'air d'être une femme adorable, souriante, ouverte d'esprit. Son père par contre, derrière, avait l'air plutôt austère. Son costume gris était tiré à quatre épingles, ses lunettes le vieillissait de quelques années. Il était grand et sec, pas très démonstratif de ses sentiments visiblement.

Aiden au milieu, semblait un curieux mélange des deux. Sans doute blonde comme sa mère avant sa teinture, elle avait son air rêveur et son amour de la nature. Mais elle était mince comme son père, avec des formes discrètes, et avec ses yeux marrons. Paul se fit la remarque qu'un couple aussi atypique ne pouvait que donner une jeune fille elle même un peu étrange. Il sourit intérieurement. Il était pressé de pouvoir prendre son âme soeur dans ses bras. Ça le brûlait de se lever, se transformer en humain et l'embrasser. Mais bon, si il faisait ça, il serait totalement nu, et ce serait sans doute pas la meilleure rencontre avec sa belle famille. Mais il était sur que si, dans un contexte où il aurait été habillé, il avait prit la jeune fille dans ses bras sans explication, elle n'aurait même pas été gênée. Elle était trop spontanée pour se poser des questions.

Quand un groupe de jeunes la siffla de l'autre côté de la route, elle ne réagit même pas. Paul grogna légèrement. Il avait une furieuse envie d'aller arracher la tête de ces garçons pour avoir oser ne serait ce que poser leurs yeux sur Aiden, mais de tout évidence il ne pouvait pas faire ça alors il se retint. Un autre loup s'approcha de lui.

"Sam veut qu'on patrouille."

Paul grogna. Jacob évidemment. Voilà le résultat quand on contredit l'Alpha. Il se leva et suivit le loup roux.

"Alors c'est elle ton âme soeur ?"

"Mes affaires Black."

"Elle est belle."

Il grogna et le mordit à l'épaule.

"Hé mais ça va pas !"

"Ne repose plus jamais tes yeux sur elle. Contente toi de fantasmer sur ton demi vampire."

"C'était juste une observation."

"Eh bah observe ailleurs."

"Toi aussi tu vas finir par avoir des fantasmes sur elle de toute manière."

"Je sais."

"C'est stupide de retenir l'imprégnation. Vous iriez tellement plus vite. Elle sortirait déjà avec toi, et tu pourrais la faire tienne plus vite."

"T'occupe."

Jacob réfléchit et envoya accidentellement une image pas très catholique à Paul, qui s'énerva immédiatement. Il le mordit au cou et ils commencèrent à se battre violemment en grognant.

"Plus jamais tu m'entends ?! Plus jamais tu penses à elle comme ça ! Sinon je te jure que je te tue Black !"

Les autres loups arrivèrent rapidement et essayèrent des les séparer, mais ils se prenaient surtout des coups de crocs et de pattes. Les ordres de Sam ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur Paul, qui était comme enragé. Le loup finit par se calmer, après avoir fait saigner Jacob avec de nombreux de coups de griffes, mais ça cicatrisait déjà.

"Ne recroise plus jamais mon chemin le chien galeux. Ou je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde."

Jacob grogna mais resta immobile sous l'ordre de son Alpha. Paul retourna chez lui en courant et partit prendre une douche avant de se laisser tomber dans son canapé. Depuis que sa mère était morte, il vivait seul ici. Ça ne le gênait plus vraiment. Il se fit une plâtrée de pâte et la mangea en regardant son plafond. Il repensa aux paroles de Jacob. Est ce qu'il devrait vraiment croiser les yeux d'Aiden maintenant ? Ils seraient directement en couple après, ou presque, et ça l'empêcherait de souffrir. Mais il n'aurait jamais l'impression qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de lui si il fait ça. Ça serait juste… Décidé contre son gré. Il soupira. Pourtant il rêvait vraiment de la faire sienne. Il ne la connaissait que depuis une journée et il était déjà folle d'elle. Voilà pourquoi il détestait l'imprégnation. Si il n'avait pas été un loup, il ne se serait jamais intéressé à une fille comme elle. Peut être qu'il aurait raté quelque chose. Sans doute même. Une bonne amie, peut être une petite copine ouais. MAis il en aurait eu d'autre. Là il serait toute sa vie avec elle. Pour elle il faisait des trucs stupides. Il s'était inscrit à un cours de littérature française alors qu'il détestait ça et il avait passé une heure dehors à écouter les bruits de la nature. Il allait lire un livre entier en français alors que ça n'aurait aucune utilité. Paul soupira et se massa les tempes. Il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il se prenait la tête. Personne ne lui demandait son avis. C'était son destin. Être imprégné de la même femme toute sa vie. Faire des enfants avec elle pour créer des loups plus puissants. Il soupira une deuxième fois et partit dans sa salle de bain. Il se lava rapidement et alla dans sa chambre se coucher. Il pouvait dormir jusqu'à neuf heures. Chassant la jeune fille de ses pensées, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, c'est une répétitions de coup sur sa porte qui le tira brutalement de son rêve. Rêve intéressant vu la bosse sous les draps. Il enfila un jogging ample et alla ouvrir à Seth.

-Quoi ?!

-T'es pas prêt encore ?

-Il est que sept heures. On a cours qu'à dix heures.

-On va travailler le français.

-Et on peut pas le faire ici ?!

-Avec Aiden.

Le plus vieux loup grogna et partit dans sa chambre s'habiller.

-Tes rêves étaient pleins d'enfants blonds qui parlent français ?

-Tes rêves étaient pleins de la bite d'un nain français ?

Il entendit Seth s'étouffer et revint dans la cuisine.

-Un nain… ?

-Ethan fait pas plus d'un mètre soixante je suis sûr.

Le petit rougit.

-C'est faux… Il fait un mètre soixante trois.

Paul sourit et mit ses chaussures.

-Content que tu ne nie pas rêver de bite. On y va ?

Seth marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante et partit au lycée sans l'attendre. Il monta au dernier étage et entra dans l'ancienne salle de musique. La jeune fille était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Hey Aid'. Ca va ?

Elle hocha la tête et claqua un baiser sur sa joue. Paul grogna et ferma un peu violemment la porte. Il embrassa la joue d'Aiden.

-Salut Princesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Il alla s'asseoir sur un canapé près d'elle, l'air très fier de lui alors que Seth se foutait de sa gueule. La blonde sembla un peu surprise mais lui sourit et retourna à son cahier. Paul laissa le Clearwater l'aider à lire son livre, constatant malgré lui que la session avec Aiden était plus efficace, plus rapide et même plus agréable. Au bout d'une heure, il sentit la migraine commencer à poindre, et profita de la sortie d'Aiden à la machin à café pour partir avec elle.

-Tu aimes le café ?

-Pas vraiment. Le thé est meilleur.

Aiden introduisit les pièces et se tourna vers lui.

-Et toi ?

Oh merde. Elle portait une chemise trop grande qui lui faisait un décolleté… Assez irrésistible pour Paul, qui hésita une demie seconde avant d'y jeter un oeil. Pire idée ever. Il essaya de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre pour ne pas bander comme… Ses frères de meute. Parfait. Il se sentait déjà mieux, et se rendit compte qu'un blanc s'était installé sous son manque de réaction.

-Euh… C'était quoi la question ?

Aiden sourit et partit vers les escaliers avec son gobelet.

-Plutôt thé ou café ?

-Café? Le thé c'est pas assez fort.

Il ouvrit la porte à son âme soeur et ils retournèrent à leur place.

-Aid' ?

-Hum ?

-T'as dis quoi pour la fiche de présentation en français ? Je sais pas tellement quoi dire.

Elle chercha dans ses feuilles et en tira une.

-Je m'appelle Aiden Kent. J'ai dix sept ans. Je suis australienne. J'ai pas de frère et soeur.

-C'est tout ?

-Je sais pas quoi dire non plus. Je vais pas lui raconter ma vie.

-Des trucs perso ?

-Genre je suis végétarienne et j'aime les filles ?

Paul sentit son coeur se compresser douloureusement. Elle aimait les filles. Cette phrase tournait dans son crâne et il eu du mal à revenir à la discussion.

-Nan, dis pas ça. Les garçons vont croire qu'ils ont aucune chance.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Personne s'intéresse à moi.

-T'en sais rien. Et pour finir, tu es pansexuelle. Donc ne dit pas que tu es lesbienne. Logique. Par contre je savais pas que tu es végétarienne.

Elle sourit.

-Qui, à part une végétarienne, préférerais des courgettes plutôt que les lasagnes de la cantine.

Ils rirent.

-Personne.

Paul secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'empêche de manger de la viande ?

-Je m'empêche pas vraiment. J'aimais déjà pas trop ça de base. Et puis on mange trop de viande. C'est assez mauvais pour la planète.

Paul secoua la tête. Mouais. Il trouvait ça un peu con mais bon. Ils passèrent deux heures à discuter avant de partir en sport. Seth entra dans les vestiaires masculins et se changea, zieutant de temps en temps sur Ethan à ses côtés.

-On a cours avec quelle autre classe ?

-Celle de Leah et Quil. Et celle d'Aiden.

-Et on fait quoi comme sport

-Athlétisme.

Il soupira. Courir pour courir, surtout quand on sait qu'on aura aucune difficulté à le faire, c'est très intéressant.

-Tu devrais inviter Aiden au feu de camp.

-Non.

Ils sortirent des vestiaires, suivit par Quil.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que tout le monde la regarde bizarrement parce qu'elle pense et agit pas comme tout le monde ? Non merci, je veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

-En plus les autres voudront savoir QUI a pu faire tomber amoureux le grand loup colérique Paul Lahote.

Le dit Paul Lahote soupira.

-Aussi oui.

Aiden les rejoignit. Quil lui sourit.

-Salut. Aiden c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Quil.

Elle sourit.

-Salut Quil.

Ils entrèrent sur la piste d'athlétisme. LE prof cria dans son mégaphone.

-Allez, faites cinq tours de terrain ! Huit pour les meilleurs !

Les élèves commencèrent à courir et les loups, auquel Leah s'était joint, ne furent pas long à semer la jeune humaine. PAul, remarquant le regard de la louve sur une petit rousse plus loin, lui donna un coup d'épaule pour qu'ils s'écartent des autres.

-Tu veux quoi Lahote ?

-Calme. Pas la peine d'être agressive. J'ai vu ton regard sur cette fille. Ne cri pas je m'en fiche de qui tu mate !

Répliqua t-il en le voyant s'agacer.

-T'es attirée par les filles ?

Elle grogna.

-Je le dirais à personne ! Je veux juste un avis sur quelqu'un.

Leah secoua la tête.

-Qui ?

Paul lui montra du doigt la jeune fille assise plus loin sur l'herbe. Leah la détailla et se tourna vers lui.

-Ton imprégnée ?

-Y a encore quelqu'un dans cette meute qui est pas au courant ?

Elle sourit.

-J'écoute pas trop les ragots de JAcob.

-Oui c'est mon imprégnée. Enfin non. Je me suis pas encore imprégné.

-Tu veux la connaitre un peu avant ? Pour voir si tu l'aurais aimée quand même ?

Paul la regarda, surpris, puis suivit son regard vers la rousse de toute à l'heure.

-Toi aussi tu…

-Ouais. Elle s'appelle Livie. Elle est dans ta classe.

-Vous avez déjà eu des rendez vous ?

-Ouais. On s'est même déjà embrassée.

-Et ça lui pose pas de problème que tu l'ai jamais regardée dans les yeux ?

-Je lui ai expliquée pourquoi. Notre couple est inévitable de toute manière. Alors je lui ai tout dit, elle m'accepte et elle non plus ne me regarde pas dans les yeux.

-Woaw… T'as de la chance…

-Tu pourrais faire pareil. Pourquoi tu veux mon avis sur elle ? Tu t'en fous non ?

-J'aimerais que tu me dise ce à quoi elle ressemble, et comment tu la perçois.

Leah le regarda de nouveau.

-Elle est pas désagréable à regarder. C'est pas du tout mon style. Elle a des beaux cheveux, son visage est harmonieux. Ses yeux sont splendides. Après elle est plutôt fine mais ça va. Elle est plutôt banale et en même temps pas trop. Elle a l'air douce et posée. Solitaire mais très gentille. Ca te va ?

-Ouais. Tu penses que je devrais l'amener au feu de camp ?

-Surtout pas ! Cette bande de gros balourds ve faire n'importe quoi. Invite la à boire un café.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ouais. PAs con.

Leah lui sourit.

-Tu as l'air moins con que prévu. Mais c'était agréable de parler avec quelqu'un qui me comprend.

-T'as l'air moins aigrie que prévu. Hésite pas à venir me voir si tu veux parler. Je te présenterais Aid'.

Il lui sourit aussi et partit vers Aiden. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Hey. Ca va ?

Elle refit sa queue de cheval en fronçant le nez.

-J'aime paaas le sport.

Il sourit.

-Sèche ?

-Pas le premier cours.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Mouais. Tu veux courir avec moi ?

-Tu vas trois fois plus vite que moi.

-Je ralentirais.

Ils se levèrent et Aiden lui donna un écouteur.

-Queen.

Il sourit et hocha la tête.

-J'aime bien.

Paul le mit et courut à la vitesse de la blonde, se concentrant sur la musique. Ils coururent tout les deux pendant le reste du cours, discutant, mais c'était surtout Paul qui écoutait son âme soeur parler de musique, souriant en la voyant si passionnée avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors avec Seth après avoir pris leur douche.

-On mange ensemble ?

-Tu veux ramener Aiden avec les autres ?

-Je pensais plutôt manger tout les trois.

-Ok ça me va !

Seth sautilla.

-Je supporte plus d'entendre Jared raconter combien Kim est belle, combien elle est parfaite. Alors mangeons ensemble.

Il entra dans la cafétéria, suivit par les deux autres. Une fois leur plateau prit, ils s'assirent plus loin.

-T'as vraiment pris les épinards parce que t'aimes ça ou parce que y a pas d'autres légumes ?

Elle sourit.

-J'aime ça Paul.

-Mais c'est pas bon…

-Moi j'aime ça.

elle tira la langue. Leah se planta devant leur table.

-Je peux venir…

Paul lui sourit.

-Bien sur. Princesse, voici Leah. C'est la grande soeur de Seth, et une… Amie.

La blonde lui sourit.

-Salut. Je t'ai vu parler avec Paul pendant le cours de sport.

-Tu le regardais ?

Leah sourit.

-Visiblement.

Il passèrent le repas à rigoler. Aiden finit par surprendre le regard de Quil, Jared et Embry posé sur eux.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec vos amis ?

-Ils sont agaçants.

-Vous leur avez dit ?

-Ils s'en fichent.

-Vous pouvez pas le savoir si vous l'avez jamais fait.

-Ca te dérange qu'on soit pas avec eux ?

-Non. Pas spécialement. Mais vous ne devriez pas les ignorer parce qu'ils vous agace. Vous devriez leur dire tout simplement. S'ils ne changent pas, vous pourrez arrêter de leurs parler. Ce serait bête de perdre des amis en pensant savoir ce qu'ils feraient et pas, alors qu'en vérité ils auraient changés.

Les trois loups se regardèrent.

-Elle a pas tort…

-On leur parlera ce soir…

La cloche sonna de nouveau et ils se séparèrent pour aller en cours.

-Ce soir tu as cours avec Aiden.

-Encore ?

-Et ce sera chez elle donc tu prend le bus.

-Mais…

-C'est pas une question.

Paul grogna. Depuis quand il laissait cette crevette lui marcher dessus ? Mais bon. entre aller chez son âme soeur et rester à la Réserve par fierté, le choix était vite fait. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva dans le bus, à côté d'Aiden, tout les deux un écouteur dans l'oreille. Il manqua de vomir en sentant tout les effluves qui émanent des différents adolescents. Quand la jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule, il en profita pour respirer l'odeur de son shampooing à la place.

-Tu vis chez tes parents ?

-Non. Je suis en collocation avec un thanatopracteur.

-Un quoi ?

-Un thanatopracteur. Un croque-mort.

-Et… En coloc avec ?

-Parce que c'est un croque mort ? C'est un métier comme un autre tu sais.

-Pas vraiment non. Je me demandais surtout si vous étiez juste colocatair ou plus… ?

-Plus comme en couple ?

-Ouais.

Elle réfléchit.

-Non.

Paul soupira de soulagement.

-Mais on a déjà couché ensemble.

Pardon ?!

-Pardon ?!

-Ouais. Ca arrive.

Ils se levèrent et partirent sous la pluie jusqu'à l'appartement de la plus jeune. Paul grognait inté autre avait eu la virginité de son âme soeur. Un autre avait posé ses mains sur elle, l'avait caressée, et embrassée. Un autre l'avait fait sien et aimé. Son loup n'aimait pas du tout. Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Aiden en regardant les autres hommes d'un air meurtrier. Peut être était ce lui. Ou même lui. LA possibilité qu'il puisse être en Australie ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

-C'était ton premier ?

-Bien sur. On se connaissait déjà quand j'avais quinze ans.

Le jeune Indien commença vraiment à grogner cette fois. Il serra les poings pour retenir sa transformation, mais la colère était trop forte.

-Paul ça va… ? T'es tout chaud, et puis tu fais un peu peur…

Le brun secoua la tête.

-Faut que j'y aille.

-Quoi ?

Il fit demi tour et couru dans les bois, abandonnant Aiden sur le trottoir sans explication.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul n'était pas aller en cours pendant trois jours. Il était incapable de se retirer ça de la tête. Aiden ne semblait pas spécialement attirée par lui, comme Livie pour Leah. Elle semblait… Indifférente. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas son âme soeur. Il s'était peut être trompé d'odeur, ou de fille dans le lycée, et, persuadé que c'était elle, il avait inventé des signes. Ses réflexions le hantaient, et Sam qui le forçait presque à s'imprégner le rendait irritable, et il se transformait constamment. Seth lui avait appris qu'Aiden était malade, apparemment elle avait attrapée froid après être restée dehors trop longtemps. Paul s'en voulu encore plus. Après qu'il l'ai laissée sur le trottoir, elle avait dû rentrer seule sous la pluie. Il se coucha sous un arbre, al truffe au soleil, et ferma les entendit un bruit de feullage et quand il se mit debout, sur la défensive. Devant lui, Aiden, enroulée dans une grosse écharpe, avait l'air terrorisée. Il rentra les crocs et se coucha de nouveau sur l'herbe. La blonde hésita et s'assit par terre Paul posa sa truffe tout contre sa main, posée dans la terre. Elle tressaillit, et, d'un geste craintif, passa ses doigts dans son cou, jouant avec les poils gris.

-Hey… T'es une sacrée bestiole toi…

Paul ronronna sous ses caresses, qui s'accentuèrent tandis qu'elle reprenait confiance.

-Tu dois faire peur aux randonneurs que tu croise. Pourtant tu as l'air adorable.

Il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

-T'es pas un timide. J'ai bien fait de suivre mon instinct au final. Tu imagines ?

Elle sourit.

-C'est le destin qui nous as fais nous croiser.

Il ferma les yeux.

-Comment je pourrais t'appeler ?

Elle le détailla en jouant avec ses poils.

-Mmm. Paul.

Il ouvrit un oeil. Comment ça Paul ? Elle avait pas pu deviner…

-C'est un garçon de mon lycé vient de la Réserve. Tu me fais penser à lui. Tu as les mêmes yeux chocolat que lui. Ca te va ?

Paul se tourna sur le dos.

-Je prend ça pour un oui.

Elle rit et lui gratta le ventre.

-JE suis en train de gratter un loup géant au beau milieu de la forêt. Ca peut arriver qu'à moi ce genre de chose.

Ils entendirent un grondement et Paul vit Sam marcher vers eux, sous forme humaine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Aiden se releva.

-A la base je me baladais. Puis je me suis perdue et je l'ai trouvé là…

Sam jeta un regard à Paul qui grogna sur lui.

-Va t'en. T'as rien à faire ici.

-Je…

-Ce sont les Terres de la Réserve. Tu n'en viens pas alors pars. Et ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vue.

Elle hésita en regardant Paul.

-Pars !

Aiden sursauta et s'enfuit presque dans les bois. Paul redevint humain.

-T'avais pas le droit de faire ça !

-Tu te transforme constamment depuis quelques temps ! Tu aurais pu la blesser !

-Tout allait bien ! Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal !

-Tu es incapable de te gérer ! Tu t'énerves pour rien ! Je t'interdis d'approcher ton âme soeur jusqu'à ce que tu te contrôle !

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Sam utilisa sa voix d'Alpha et Paul courba l'échine.

-Je te l'interdis !

-Tu es peut être un Alpha mais tu ne peux pas empêcher le destin.

-Ca ne va rien changer vu que tu ne lui parlais pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, tu comprend rien Sam !

-Imprègne toi et mon ordre sautera de lui même.

-Je ne veux pas !

-Tu veux la connaître, j'ai bien compris ça. Mais Paul tu te fait du mal !

-Tu ne sais rien.

-Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir détesté l'imprégnation ? Moi aussi je l'ai haïs. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'aimer et de vouloir Emily, mais je me haïssait de briser le coeur de Leah. L'imprégnation, ça a l'air nul au début, mais tu finiras par être heureux comme jamais. Emily et moi on va se marier. Tes parents étaient imprégnés aussi et ils ont été heureux. Sue et HArry, et d'autres. L'imprégnation te donne une chance unique d'être heureux. NE voit pas que le négatif.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû la faire partir.

-Soit, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu t'énerves et lui fasses du mal.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais fait.

-Elle te rend calme. Je m'en rend compte maintenant. Tu n'es pas moi, je suis désolé.

Paul se calma.

-PAs grave…

Sam serra l'épaule du plus jeune.

-Je te conseille vraiment de t'imprégner. Ce n'est pas un ordre d'Alpha à son loup, c'est un conseil d'un ami à un autre. Elle te rend heureux, et tu le mérite. N'attends pas qu'elle s'en aille.

-Ouais… Je lui parlerais demain. Mais laisse moi prendre mon temps.

Sam hocha la tête.

-Viens Cullen nous ont prévenu de la visite prochaine des Volturi.

LEs deux loups partirent chez la famille de vampire.

Le lendemain, Paul alla voir Aiden dès sa sortie du bus.

-HEy… Ce soir, sur le toit ? Tous les deux.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de replonger son nez dans son écharpe. Il lui sourit aussi et lui tendit sa main.

-Tu es adorable…

Il ne pu voir si elle rougit, mais elle prit sa main pendant tout le reste de la pause avant de se séparer pour les cours.

Ils se retrouvèrent avec Seth deux heures après et parlèrent, assis dans l'herbe pendant une heure. Paul se retenait avec de plus en plus de facilité de la regarder dans les yeux, malgré la curiosité.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, puis se séparèrent, et c'est avec fébrilité que Paul grimpa les marches jusqu'au toit. Il sourit en la voyant, et s'approcha d'elle avant de passer un foulard sur ses yeux.

-Hé !

PAul s'accroupit.

-Du calme, c'est que moi.

-Tu fais ça pour me kidnapper et me tuer ?

Il rit.

-Non, on va pas quitter le toit, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'assit face à elle et prit ses mains.

-Je t'ai mentis.

-Quand ça ?

-Plein de fois, mais on va y aller petit à petit.

-On va pas vraiment rester le toit ?

Elle sourit et Paul aussi.

-Mais non, ça c'est la vérité.

Il détailla son visage, ses lèvres rosées qui l'attirait inexorablement.

-JE t'ai mentis que je t'ai donné la raison de pourquoi je ne voulais pas te regarder dans les yeux. Ca ne me met pas mal à l'aise c'est… Autre chose.

-JE sais.

Il caressa sa joue.

-Tu es perspicace.

-Je suis surtout pas stupide.

-Et ça t'as pas gênée ?

-Non, pourquoi j'aurais dû l'être ?

-J'en sais rien… C'est bizarre.

Elle haussa les épaules. Paul relâcha son bras, qui tomba sur sa cuisse à côté de leur mains jointes.

-Je peux te toucher ?

-Euh… Bien sur.

Elle laissa sa main remonter le long de son bras, effleurant sa peau pour ne pas perdre le contact. Elle glissa sur son épaule, le long de son cou, sur sa joue.

-Tu es brûlant…

-Je sais…

Elle toucha ses lèvres doucement, remontant l'arête de son nez. Il ferma les yeux et elle effleura ses paupières. Paul reprit sa main et la reposa sur leurs jambes avant de se pencher doucement et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Ils restèrent comme ça, lèvres collées, sans bouger, avant que Paul se recule de quelques millimètres. Aiden se lécha les lèvres. Le brun retira son foulard, mais elle garda les yeux clos.

-Je ne veux pas te regarder dans les yeux parce que sinon ta vie sera liée à la mienne à jamais. Je ne veux pas t'enfermer. Je veux te laisser le choix. Est ce que tu veux abandonner toute ta vie, te marier avec moi et faire des enfants avec moi ? Vivre à la Réserve toute ta vie. Risquer de me perdre parfois. Je suis un loup Aid', et si tu ouvre les yeux, je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir.

Il y eu un petit flottement avec juste le bruit du vent, puis Aiden ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Paul se perdit dedans et son coeur éclata sous les émotions qui le traversait.

Il ressentit la surprise d'Aiden que les sentiments submergeaient également. Un raz de marée d'images de leur vie future affluèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. La blonde reprit brusquement son souffle pendant que Paul détaillait ses yeux vairons. C'est fou comme de temps en temps, il n'était pas réactif.

-C'est…

-Chut…

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrassa de nouveau. Paul laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres de l'autre, qui les entrouvrit légèrement. La passion qu'ils mirent dans ce baiser leur fit perdre toute notion du temps. Le loup passa ses mains autour de sa taille et la guida à califourchon sur ses genoux. La jeune fille ferma les yeux de nouveau et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils passèrent de longues minutes comme ça, ratèrent la fin des cours et le départ des bus.

-Tu viens chez moi ce soir ?


	6. Chapter 6

Le brun hocha la tête et ils se relevèrent. Leurs mains ne se lâchèrent pas, et Paul passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la garder au chaud contre lui.

Descendant les escaliers, ils remarquèrent que des gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur les vitres. Ils sourirent et sortirent sous le déluge digne de Forks. Pourtant ils ne coururent pas, ils profitèrent de chaque larme du ciel qui coulait sur leurs joues. Apprecièrent la lourdeur des cheveux trempés de la blonde, de leurs vêtements rapidement imbibés d'eau malgré leur manteau.

Ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chaleur étouffante de l'ascenseur. La lenteur laissa place à l'empressement, et ils retirèrent chaussures et manteaux dès entrés dans l'appartement, avant qu'Aiden ne le tire par la main jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Paul détacha les cheveux de la jeune fille et fit passer son pull par dessus. Il sourit légèrement en voyant l'absence de t shirt, et laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'à son dos. Avec une dextérité qui prouvait son habitude, il détacha l'attache, et effleura sa peau jusqu'à ses épaules, dégageant les bretelles posées dessus jusqu'à entendre le tissu s'échouer au sol. A cause de la pluie, la peau de la blonde était gelée, et la chaleur de la sienne lui fit rentrer son ventre quand il passa dessus avant de dézipper le devant de sa jupe, qui glissa sur ses jambes. Aiden attrapa le bas du simple t shirt du brun et le retira, puis déboutonna son pantalon, le laissant rejoindre le reste des vêtements. Le tissu du collant ne résista pas longtemps à la poigne pressée de Paul, et fut réduit en lambeaux.

En simultanée, ils firent glisser la dernière chose qui les empêchaient de se découvrir avec lenteur, puis leur regard détaillèrent le corps sous leurs yeux avant de s'accrocher et ne plus se lâcher. Leurs lèvres se frappèrent avec brusquerie, et ils reculèrent dans la cabine de douche.

Tatonnant, Paul colla le corps glacé contre la chaleur du sien et alluma l'eau.

Il la garda contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux pendant qu'elle traçait des cercles imaginaires dans son dos.

-Tu sens la pluie.

-Merci.

Il prit le shampooing dans la douche et lava les cheveux de la blonde, puis son corps avec le savon à côté. Elle fit pareil avec lui, et malgré l'érotisme de leurs caresses impudiques, ils ne firent.

Ils rejoignirent le lit de la jeune fille et s'allongèrent sur la couette, face à face, leur souffle se mêlant et leurs genoux s'effleurant.

Ils passèrent la nuit comme ça, à se fixer dans le noir.

Le lendemain, Paul grogna en sentant le soleil le gêner sous ses paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux, vairons, de sa désormais petite amie.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Quelques minutes. Tu fronces les sourcils quand tu dors. C'est mignon.

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de promener ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-On a cours.

-Tu veux venir au musée avec moi ?

-Aujourd'hui ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je ne suis pas trop musées.

-Tu me laisserais essayer de te faire aimer ça ?

Paul sourit et l'embrassa.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Aiden s'extirpa de ses bras.

-Thé, café, chocolat, jus de fruits, eau, whisky ?

-Jus d'orange je veux bien.

Elle enfila un grand pull et sortit. Le brun en profitant pour observer la chambre. Mur bleu pale couvert de posters de films, séries, groupes. Un bureau plein de feuilles avec des partitions de musique et des crayons. Une grosse bibliothèque pleine de romans et de figurines. Une armoire en désordre avec toute sorte de fringues partout. Une guitare sèche et une basse appuyés contre une batterie. Une porte menant à la salle de bain. Et la porte vers le couloir qui claqua quand Aiden la ferma avec son pied. Elle lui tendit un verre et prit une gorgée de son thé avant de fouiller dans son lit.

-Avec des amis de la Réserve, on fait un feu de camp. Tu viendrais ?

-si tu veux oui.

Elle lui sourit et posa ses vêtements sur son lit, puis les enfila, sous le regard attentif de Paul. Sous vêtements. Collants. T shrit. Jupe. Pull. Chaussettes.

-Tu devrais t'habiller.

Le loup se leva et enfila ses vêtements de la veille, maintenant secs. Ils sortirent de la chambre et ramenèrent la vaisselle dans la cuisine, tombant sur un garçon aux cheveux blancs, longs comme ceux d'Aiden, et aux yeux marrons presque noirs.

-Paul, voilà mon colocataire. Undertaker, Paul, mon petit copain.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Paul frissonna en sentant la peau glacée de l'homme face à lui. Il semblait absent, neutre, presque déjà mort.

Le nouveau couple sortit de la maison et entra dans le bus. Paul prit la blonde sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle leur mettait un écouteur chacun. Elle posa sa joue contre son front. Le brun fusilla du regard tout ceux qui les regardaient. Au bout du trajet, Paul reprit sa main et se laissa guider au musée. Il n'avait jamais été à Seattle. D'ailleurs, hors de la Réserve ou de la forêt, bien que vaste, il n'était jamais aller très loin.

-Musée d'Arts et d'Histoire ?

-Yep.

Ils rentrèrent dans le musée. Aiden le guida dans les salles, lui expliquant l'histoire des personnes représentées. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il finissait par être intéressé.

-Toi aussi tu dois bien avoir une passion qui te fait vibrer.

Pas vraiment… Il aimerait bien expérimenter plus de chose mais pour ça il fallait quitter la Réserve et ça..

-tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard ?

-Travailler dans l'histoire de l'Art.

-Avec l'imprégnation, c'est quasiment impossible…

-Tu pourras venir avec moi.

Paul secoua la tête.

-Tu comprendras avec le feu de camp.

Ils sortirent, marchant dans la ville avant de trouver un parc où grignoter.

-Tu travailles ?

-Dans un garage avec des amis le weekend. Et toi ?

-Je fais du baby sitting.

-J'ai du mal à te voir avec des enfants.

-Et pourtant. J'aime bien ça.

Elle sourit. Ils finirent la journée à se balader dans Seattle avant de revenir à Forks. Ils se séparèrent et Paul retourna à la Réserve. Il se laissa sur une chaise chez Emily, et toute la meute lui tomba dessus.

-T'étais où ?

-T'as séché ?

-Aiden était avec toi, je l'ai pas vu ?

-J'ai pris vos devoirs à tous les deux.

Sam grogna et ils se calmèrent.

-Tu étais où ?

-A Seattle avec Aiden.

-Tu es imprégné.

Ce n'était pas une question. Tout le monde aurait pu le remarquer, et pourtant la meute fut surprise.

-Je veux un feu de camp ce soir.

La meute accepta, et ils allèrent préparer les affaires, ne laissant qu'Emily, Sam et Leah.

-Vous êtes allez faire quoi ?

-On est aller au musée.

Le couple ricana et Leah lui sourit simplement.

-Au musée. J'aurais aimé voir ça.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel et partit en patrouille avec la jeune femme. Il lui montra la totalité de leur journée de la veille et d'aujourd'hui, et elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avec sa grosse tête.

"JE suis heureux pour toi."

"Et toi avec Livie ?"

"On passe Noël ensemble, et on a choisit de se laisser imprégner."

"C'est cool. Je suis sur que vous serez heureuses."

"Merci."

"Tu l'as invitée à un feu de camp ?"

"Pas encore. Mais quand on sera imprégnées, je la ramenerais dans le groupe pour la préparer."

"Bonne idée."

Ils rirent et la patrouille se termina quand Paul partit chez Aiden. Il la ramena à la Réserve et serra sa main.

-On est un peu…

-Bizarre ?

-Ouais.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'aime les choses étranges.

Il l'embrassa en souriant et ils descendirent jusqu'à l'endroit où les autres étaient réuni.

La plupart des garçons était assit et faisait des blagues en mangeant ce qu'Emily et Sue avait cuisinées. Les trois Anciens les regardaient d'un oeil amusé. Paul s'assit sur un tronc et prit Aiden sur ses genoux, lui montrant les adultes.

-a gauche, c'est Quil Ateara Senor, le grand père du Quil que tu connais, Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah et Seth, et Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Jacob, celui assit avec la fille brune à côté, Renesmée. Ensuite Leah, Quil et Seth, puis Embry et Jared. Et là bas, Sam et Emily.

-Sam…

Elle fronça les sourcils et Paul embrassa sa joue.

-Oui.

Elle allait l'interroger mais les loups s'assirent et Billy Black commença à parler. La blonde s'assit correctement et Paul caressa sa cuisse, observant son visage pendant tout le récit des légendes. La jeune fille, passionnée de mythologie, écouta avec attention. Les loups leur jetaient des petits regards de temps en temps, amusés en voyant les yeux brillants de la blonde, et ceux de Paul, dont visiblement la passion était identique. Billy finit son récit sous un silence complet. Les Indiens se remirent peu à peu à parler avec animation pendant que les Anciens partaient en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Paul dégagea le cou de sa compagne et y laisser de petits baisers.

-Ça t'as plu ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête.

-C'est absolument passionnant. Et c'est encore plus intéressant quand c'est véridique. Tu me montrerais ?

Le brun sourit et la guida dans la forêt.

-T'es prête ?

-A te voir te transformer en grosse bestiole poilue ? Carrément !

Paul sourit et embrassa la paume de sa main avant de se reculer et se transformer. Aiden sourit et passa ses doigts sur ses flancs, laissant les poils glisser entre.

-Tu es vraiment beau.

Le loup poussa sa tête contre sa joue avant de redevenir homme. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde, qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Et toi tu es vraiment surprenante. JE pensais que tu prendrais peur.

-Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

-Je viens de me transformer en quelque chose qui n'est pas censé exister.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Eh bien tu es gentil, tu ne m'a jamais fais de mal, et tu étais déjà un loup quand on s'est rencontré, alors il n'y aucune raison que j'ai peur de toi.

Il sourit.

-Surprenante, c'est le mot.

-Et c'est mal ?

-Non. C'est parfait.

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes en une caresse aérienne avant de prendre sa main

-On y retourne ?

Elle hocha la tête et ils retournèrent s'asseoir avec les autres qui racontaient des blagues. Ils passèrent la soirée à rire en mangeant des hamburgers.

Les loups finirent par rentrer chez eux. Paul serra son imprégnée contre lui pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

-Tu dors chez moi ?

Elle hocha la tête et Paul lui ouvrit la porte. Il la guida jusqu'à la chambre seulement guidé par la lumière par la lumière de la lune avant de la coller à son torse nu.

-Je t'aime.

Il embrassa ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras sur sa taille.

-C'est l'imprégnation qui parle ?

Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Non. Je crois que j'ai commencé à t'aimer la première fois que je t'ai parlée.

Elle sourit et Paul laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'au bas de son dos, attraper le bord de son pull et le passa au dessus de sa tête avant de le jeter plus loin. Il la déshabilla doucement avant de lui faire enfiler un de ses t shirts. Elle l'aida à retirer son short et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit face à face.

-On pourrait sécher les cours demain aussi.

-C'est important pour moi de réussir.

-On a sécher toute la journée d'aujourd'hui je te signale. On pourrait se balader dans les bois.

-demain soir ?

-Et tu dors chez moi.

elle sourit.

-Ouais.

Il embrassa et prit sa main, embrassant ses doigts.

-Bonne nuit Princesse.

-Bonne nuit Louveteau.


End file.
